A troubling past
by ShadowOdd
Summary: The Lyoko gang reunite after their holidays to discover they have being joined by a new student, one with an troubled past. Join the group as they discover exactly what is wrong and if they can help him before it's too late! AxOC OxOC UxY JxM. Please R&R, this is my first despressing story and any and all reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

A hot wind blew over the grounds of Kadic academy as the students returned from their summer vactions, all around people were hugging and chatting, it was a scene of pure joy, on one of the courtyard benches sat a blond hair boy,

"Where are they?" he looked at his watch impatiently and adjusted his glasses, he flattened out the brown turtle neck he was wearing and adjusted his cream jeans, his name was Jeremie Belpios, he jumped at the feeling of a hand covering his mouth,

"Gimmie all your money!" a voice announced, barely holding back laughter, Jeremie let out a sigh of relief as he recognised the voice,

"Really Yumi?" he chuckled, a laugh came from behind him as the girl walked around sat plopped down beside him on the bench, she had straight black hair and work a smile on her face, she was wearing a light black shirt with hung off her shoulder and had stars on the left side, her pants were a faded blue and she had flat black shoes on, her name was Yumi Ishiyama,

"Hey, it worked last year!" she replied, he smiled,

"So how was your summer?" he asked,

"My parents made me go back to Japan to see family!" she said pulling a face, he smirked,

"Surely it wasn't that bad?" he asked,

"IT WAS TERRIBLE I HAD NO FREEDOM AT ALL! I HAD TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HIR-" she began yelling,

"Okay! Okay!" he laughed, cutting her off, they noticed a familiar face making its way across the courtyard,

"ULRICH!" Yumi yelled, diving at the new comer, he laughed and hugged her back,

"Hey Yumes!" Ulrich replied, ruffling her hair, he gave Jeremie a high 5 and sat down to talk about summer, he wore a green army jacket over a navy t-shirt and faded jeans and trainers, he had deep brown hair and eyes, his name was Ulrich Stern and he was recently voted one of Kadic's most handsome, alongside his roommate who just happened to be making his way across the courtyard,

"Now, it's not a party without me is it?" the new comer giggled, the most notable thing about him was his hair, which was spiked to a tip and had a natural splodge of purple in his hair, he was wearing purple pants with a light pink shirt under a purple hoodie, he wore red shoes with them, his name was Odd Della Robbia,

"Are we all home now?" Odd asked, sitting down beside Yumi,

"Nope, we just need Aelita and we're all here!" Yumi said, Odd pouted,

"Well she better hurry up! I'm so hungry I could eat Ulrich!" Odd cried pointing at his best friend who raised his hands,

"Sorry good buddy, I don't swing that way!" Ulrich replied calmly, causing the entire group to laugh,

"What's so funny?" a voice asked coming from behind them,

"Aelita!" they all called, they turned to the pink haired girl who had appeared, he had a light pink shirt on under a darker pink zip up, she wore white skinny jeans with a pair of white converse, like Yumi, she was extremely beautiful, her name was Aelita Schaffer.

"So, that's all of us!" Odd said, "Now can we go get food?" he pleaded,

"I guess, all of our stuff was brought to our rooms earlier, so we can unpack after food!" Ulrich said, they nodded and began walking to the canteen, they lined up for food and sat at their normal table,

"Hopefully this year will be a good one!" Yumi said, taking a bite of her food,

"Don't forget Yumi! You have finals this year!" Jeremie said, pointing his fork at her. She rolled her eyes,

"I know Jeremie… fancy helping me study for them?" she giggled, he smiled back at her and nodded,

"Sure thing!" he replied, they continued talking until Mr. Delmas entered,

"Hello everyone!" he beamed, everyone replied with "Good morning sir!"

"Now I hope we're all settled in well! Because classes start in an hour! But let's make it another good year at Kadic shall we?" he asked, everyone cheered, he smiled, "That's what I like to see! That's all." He walked over to Ulrich's table,

"Mister Stern, may I have a word?" he asked, Ulrich gulped,

"S-sure Mr. Delmas!" he shot his friends a worried looked and followed him outside, he turned to a boy outside,

"Ulrich, this is Deane.. Deane this is Ulrich Stern!" Mr. Delmas said introducing them,

"H-h-hi." Deane stuttered, keeping his head down, Ulrich smiled softly,

"Hey there!" Ulrich replied, he looked at the boy, he had deep brown hair which hung low on his face, covering his left eye and barely revealing his right, he had two lip rings in either side of his bottom lip, he wore a pair of black converse, purple and black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt which had a blue ice cream cone on it and read "Blood on the Dance Floor",

"Ulrich, could you do me a favour and show our new student around?" Mr Delmas asked Ulrich,

"Of course sir!" Ulrich replied, he smiled,

"Thank you Stern, but a quick word." Mr. Delmas said leading him aside,

"Yes sir?" Ulrich asked,

"When you're showing him around, be VERY carefully with him, something tragic has happened to him recently and he is extremely upset." Mr. Delmas said seriously, Ulrich nodded,

"Of course sir." Ulrich replied softly,

"Oh and one more thing, Since he was a late transfer we had to place him in another students room because every other room is full, I hope that it's okay if he stays with you and Mr. Della Robbia just for the time being? We've moved an extra bed and wardrobe in, just for the time being?" Mr. Delmas asked,

"That's perfectly okay sir!" Ulrich smiled, he really wanted to stay on Delmas's good side this year,

"That's all Stern and remember, take care of him." Delmas reminded him, Ulrich nodded and turned to the boy,

"Hello, I'm Ulrich Stern!" Ulrich said introducing himself with a smile, he extended a hand,

"Hi, I'm D-Deane Sheerin." The boy replied, shaking Ulrichs hand,

"So you're staying with me and Odd Della Robbia for the time being, he's my best friend, he's inside with a few other friends of mine, would you like to meet him before we start our tour?" Ulrich said, Deane finally looked up, revealing his brown eyes, he flicked his hair softly to the right,

"O-okay." He timidly said as he walked into the door that Ulrich held open.

**Hey guys! ShadowOdd here! This is going to be my first depressing/hurt story, so please R&R, all advice is welcome! Tell me what you think of chapter 1 please? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"This is the canteen!" Ulrich announced, spreading his arms, he turned to Deane, "They normally serve breakfast, lunch and dinner here!" Deane looked at him,

"Y-you know you don't have to show me around y-you know?" Deane stammered,

***Why is this guy so nervous? What happened?*** Ulrich thought, "No please, I want to and besides, if we're going to be roommates, we gotta get to know each other right?" Ulrich smiled,

"Why're you being so friendly to me? Is it because the principal asked you too?" Deane said, looking straight as Ulrich, Ulrich shook his head,

"Well yes and no, I would of introduced myself anyway, it's always nice to have a new friend, isn't it?" Ulrich asked,

"I-I guess… But I've never really had any friends in general, I've always been very quiet." Deane said, hanging his head again, Ulrich lay a hand on his back,

"Come on and I'll introduce you to Odd and the rest of my friends." Ulrich said smiling, Ulrich looked shocked as Deane smiled at him,

"I'd like that." Deane smiled, Ulrich lead him over to a table in the back right, sat at the table was 4 people, two guys and two girls,

"Guys, this is Deane, Deane this is Jeremie Belpois." Ulrich said pointing at the blonde haired genius, Jeremie stood up and shook his hand,

"Pleasure to meet you!" Jeremie beamed, Deane smiled back,

"T-thank you." Deane smiled, Ulrich gestured to Yumi,

"This is Yumi Ishiyama!" Ulrich said, Yumi smiled and waved

"Hello Deane!" Yumi piped, Deane smiled back at her,

"Hello!" Deane replied, Ulrich gestured to Aelita,

"This is Aelita Schaffer!" Ulrich said, pointing at Aelita, Deane looked at her with awe, she was breath taking,

"Hello to you Deane!" she brightly smiled at him,

"H-hello Aelita!" Deane said, hanging his head, a blush spreading to his cheeks, lucky for him, no one noticed, all except Ulrich that was,

"And last but not least, Odd Della Robbia!" Ulrich said, sweeping his arm towards the spiky haired blonde boy,

"Hello Deane! Welcome to Kadic academy!" Odd said, smiling and offering him a hand,

"Thank you!" Deane smiled,

"Odd, Deane is staying in our room for a couple of weeks until Delmas finds him another room, is that okay with you good buddy?" Ulrich smiled,

"Of course it's okay! The more the merrier!" Odd smiled, Ulrich and Deane sat down at the table, Deane looked out the window as they group began to talk about subjects they hoped to have this year, Deane jumped at a sharp poke in his ribs,

"Deane?" Aelita asked him, he shot back to reality from his day dream,

"Sorry, what?" Deane replied, Aelita giggled,

"We were just asking if your parents were coming to the parent/teacher conference next month?" Aelita asked, the table looked at him, he went deathly pale and tears welled in his eyes, "Deane are you okay?" Aelita asked, worry spread on her face,

"I've gotta go." Deane said, tears slowly trickling down his cheek, he grabbed his schoolbag and ran out of the canteen, Aelita stood up,

"I'm going to go talk to him, it's my fault." She dashed out before anyone could stop her, the rest looked at each other,

"I've no idea." Ulrich said shrugging.

Deane sat at the base of a tree and pulled his knees to his face and slowly cried.

"_So you think it's going to be okay do you?" a man wearing a mask asked Deane, he shook his head,_

"_No… Just don't hurt my family." Deane pleaded, the man turned to his mother and father who were tied to a chair,_

"_Please! Take what ever you want, just don't hurt my family!" his dad pleaded, the man walked over and hit him across the face with his fist,_

"_Did I ask you to speak?" the man yelled, Deane began crying,_

"_LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" Deane cried, the man laughed,_

"_Why should I? After your daddy the "big bad cop" put my dad in jail, why should I let your family walk free?" the man question, grabbing Deane's face,_

"_It was his job to!" Deane sobbed harder, the man smiled behind his mask,_

"_Well this is my job." The man plainly said as he produced something from his pocket, Deane's eyes widened at the sight as he recognised what the item was,_

"_What're you going to do with that?" Deane question, the man opened the barrel and pumped in two bullets,_

"_I'm going to make you suffer, as I did." the man said turning to his parents, he pressed the gun to his father's temple,_

"_YOU'RE A PYSCHO!" his mother cried, the man turn to her and pressed the barrel in between her eyes,_

"_Or maybe your mom goes first?" he laughed, Deane tried to get free of his bonds,_

"_Please… don't." Deane whispered, the man walked over to him,_

"_Why not? Why shouldn't I make your life hell like mi- What's so funny?" he looked at Deane who was smiling softly,_

"_This.." Deane growled as he dived at the gun welding mad man, he pried the gun from his hands and placed his hands on his throat,_

"_How.." he man struggled to remove the emotionally unstable teen from his neck,_

"_Learn to tie knots better." Deane whispered, the man kicked Deane off and with swift punch to the stomach, winded him, he grabbed his gun and walked over to his parents,_

"_I'll see you in hell kid." The man said before pulling the trigger, the bangs echoed through the house as his parents bodies fell limp, the man ran from the house but Deane was frozen in place._

_He slowly walked over to his parents, their heads slowly covering with blood, he knelt down beside his dad, he shook him,_

"_D-daddy?" Deane cried, he shook his body, "Daddy wake up, he's gone, you don't have to pretend anymore." He turned to his mother, "Come on mom, wake up, it's not funny anymore!" he shook their lifeless bodies, "Please wake up, we can go to the adventure centre, we had plans remember? You promised, wake up… please." Deane cried, he knew they were gone but he couldn't accept it, he heard the front door being bust down and multiple footsteps, through the door ran multiple police men and paramedics, they looked at the heart breaking sight of a boy who had just lost his parents, one of the paramedics stepped forward,_

"_Son come with me please." He said prying him away from his parents bodies, he sobbed into the mans side as they covered his parents with a white sheet._

"Deane?" Aelita called, she heard crying and followed the noise, she found him curled into a ball at the base of a tree, "Deane are you okay?" she called as she ran to his side, she placed her hand on his back, he was shaking violently, he looked him at her, wiping his tears.

"I'm o-okay." He said, rubbing his eyes, she shook her head,

"No, you're not." She said, she looked into his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'll tell you one day." He said standing up, "should we head back?" he asked, she nodded,

"Sure, let's go." She said walking by his side, *I hope he's okay* she thought, she had never been so wrong._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

As they neared the canteen, the rest of them where stepping out, Yumi looked at Aelita as if to ask if she had gotten any information, Aelita just shook her head,

"Everything okay now?" Odd asked, Deane nodded meekly,

"Y-yes, but can we go to the dorm before class starts? I want to unpack a little." Deane asked, Ulrich stood beside him and smiled,

"Sure! We can all go!" he said smiling, as they walked towards the dorms Odd turned to face Deane,

"Now Deane, while you're here, we have to warn you about something." Odd said, his face turning serious,

"W-what?" Deane questioned, Odd was about to reply before he was cut off,

"ULRICH DEAR!" a annoyingly high pitched voice came from behind them,

"That.." Odd said gesturing over Deane's shoulder,

"What do you want Sissy?" Yumi asked folding her arms, Sissy shot her daggers,

"I wasn't talking to you so beat it stringbean!" Sissy replied, Yumi's hands balled into fists,

"What do you want anyway?" Ulrich asked, Sissy shifted her glaze from Ulrich to Deane,

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see the **scum**," Sissy began, gesturing to Deane, "That my Ulrich is hanging around with now… and to think, someone with such a background." Sissy said, shooting Deane dirty looks, his eyes shot open,

"Y-you know nothing of my past!" Deane said stepping forward, Sissy grinned,

"Don't I? Your name is Deane Sheerin, you're 16 years old and not less than a month ago you watched your own parents be shot dead in cold blood in front of your eyes, in your own home none the less and after that, you turned to substance abuse, alcohol, weed, I even believe I read in your file something about other serious types of drugs?" Sissy said with clear disgust, Deane swayed on his feet, the others just gawked at him,

"H-h-how?" Deane stammered,

"Benefits that come with being the principals daughter!" Sissy said with a smirk, Ulrich darted forward as he seen Deane moving, he lunged for Sissy but Ulrich caught him, he flailed and kicked,

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU POMPUS STUCK UP ASS HOLE! MY LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SO STAY OUT OF IT!" Deane cried,

"Then stay away from my Ulrich." Sissy simply said, Aelita walked up to Sissy and grabbed her by her shirt, Yumi grabbed Sissy too and pinned her to a wall,

"You've crossed the line Sissy… That was none of your concern and you had NO RIGHT to say that." Aelita said, fuming like Yumi was,

"He was intruding with my Ulri-" Sissy started, Yumi's fist met the wall just beside Sissy's face,

"FOR ONE! HE'S NOT YOUR ULRICH! FOR TWO, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" Yumi yelled, Aelita and Yumi were surprised by a hand on their shoulders, they looked to see Deane with his head down,

"Leave her… She's not worth any of it." He simply said before turning to go to the dorms, Sissy ran away leaving the rest looking around frightened, they decided to check up on Deane.

As they neared the boys dorm, they heard crying on the inside, slowly opening the door they entered to see Deane curled into a ball on his bed in the far corner, they all looked at each other before Ulrich stepped forward and sat beside him, wordlessly he wrapped him into a hug,

"Come on Deane." Ulrich said, patting his back, the others sat around Deane and rubbed his back, Deane looked up,

"W-why do you care for me? I'm a freak, a weirdo, a nobody, you hardly know me and yet you stuck up for me, why?" Deane asked, wiping his eyes,

"Because, even though we know you about an hour, you're still our friend and roommate, we have to look out for you." Odd said, they all nodded,

"Do you like, wanna talk about it?" Jeremie asked, Deane looked at him and sighed,

"You know the jist of it, but let me explain it better, so to start it off… My dad's a cop…" Deane began.

"_Mom! Dad's home!" Deane said, looking out his bed room window, he darted downstairs as his father walked through the door,_

"_Sup bro?" Deane casually said, acting as if he didn't know he was just home,_

"_Don't try trick me Deane!" his dad said with a smile, Deane grinned and hugged him,_

"_How was work?" Deane asked, walking to the kitchen beside his dad,_

"_Busy, arrested another guy from that raid the other dad." He replied, he kissed his wife on the cheek, "Hello darling, how are you today?" he asked,_

"_My day was fine, thank you!" she smiled, _

"_So how was school Deane?" his dad asked, _

"_Meh! Connor and I were in computers and then Miss Shann-" Deane was cut off by a knock at the door, his dad looked the clock, it was 10PM,_

"_Are you expecting anyone?" his dad asked, Deane shook his head and so did his mom,_

"_I'll answer it." Deane said hopping up off his chair, he went to the front door and opened it, "Hello?" was all Deane could say before he felt a sharp pain in his side, the guy who punched him ran in and locked the door behind him, he was wearing a mask and a long trench coat, he grabbed Deane by the collar and threw him into the kitchen,_

"_Hello Mr. Sheerin." The man announced walking into the kitchen, he grabbed Deane again and took his gun from his pocket and held it to his temple, his mom and dad stood up, "Ah ah ah! Sit!" he said, gesturing to the chairs, winding Deane and sending him to the floor, he approached his parents and withdrew a length of rope from a pocket on his coat and proceeded to tie up his parents,_

"_Who are you?" his dad asked, _

"_An old friend." The man simply replied._

_**-2 weeks after the police and paramedics arrive-**_

"_How are you doing now?" a man asked, he stood leaning against a wall, Deane shrugged,_

"_Does it matter?" Deane snapped, the man rolled his eyes,_

"_Sheerin, you've been out a week and you've already been brought back in for substance abuse." The man growled, _

"_It was a little drink and weed! Get over it!" Deane said, _

"_EVER SINCE YOUR PARENTS DIED YOU'VE ADOTPED A I CAN DO WHATEVER-THE-FUCK I WANT ATTIDUDE!" the man replied, Deane squared up to him,_

"_Ohhh and what are you going to do?" Deane smirked,_

"_They found traces of cocaine in your samples," the man shrugged, "I could get you sent to jail." The man simply said,_

"_Okay okay! What do you want me to do then?" Deane questioned, the man dropped a leaflet on the table in front of him, Deane picked it up and read the name,_

"_Kadic Academy?" Deane asked, the man nodded,_

"_You start in two weeks." He simply said, leaving Deane alone to his thoughts._

"So it was just sprung onto me that I was to attend Kadic." Deane said, the others stared at him, speechless,

"But… That must have been truly horrifying!" Aelita said, Deane looked at her,

"You have no idea… I'm too scared to be alone at night anymore." Deane said, Yumi rubbed his back,

"It's understandable." She said,

"T-thank you all for being so supportive." Deane said, Jeremie smiled and extended his hand,

"Sure, what are friends for?" he smiled, Deane smiled softly and accepted his gesture.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

_**Hey guys! Just a little A/N, I had a little writers block and this was the only possible idea I had, I'd like it if you Read and reviewed for me! Enjoy this chapter and any ideas will be welcome! **_

It was 3 months into the school year and everything at Kadic had settled down, it was late December and approaching Christmas and one of our stars was sitting on a bench in the snow, he sat with a beanie covering his dark brunette hair, completely covering his eyes, it was Deane,

"I love snow…" Deane whispered to himself, he stood up and decided to go for a walk.

He made his way through the forest and stopped in his tracks when he noticed multiple sets of foot prints, shrugging he decided to follow them, he walked after them thinking of where the other had gone, they had been sitting in Ulrich, Deane and Odd's dorm talking but when Deane went to the bathroom and came back, they were gone but he was used to it, they'd ditch classes or leave half way through them, in a way he was hurt that they couldn't trust him with their secret, he came to the end of a forest and was standing on a walkway beside a lake, in the middle of the lake was a factory in the middle on an little island but what caught his eye was movement on the bridge, he say pink and automatically knew it was them,

"Where are they going?" he thought, he joggled lightly after them, he ran to the entrance and was met with a sheer drop, he stopped in his tracks and backed away, he began to turn away before he was face to face with Ulrich,

"Deane?! What are you doing here?" he questioned, Deane looked around,

"I was alone and I wanted to explore here for a while." Deane lied, Ulrich looked around and sighed, "but what are YOU doing here?" he questioned, Ulrich stuttered,

"I was ummm, uhhhhh…." Ulrich started,

"Don't lie to me Ulrich, I thought we were friends!" Deane said, shoving him out of the way and walking out of the factory,

"Deane! Wait!" Ulrich called after him, Deane stopped as Ulrich caught up to him,

"What is it now?" Deane spat, Ulrich rolled his eyes,

"Come with me." Ulrich simply said, Deane looked at him but followed, Ulrich grabbed onto one of the ropes and slowly swung down, Deane looked around for another way down, spotting stairs he jogged over to them and joined Ulrich,

"Scared of heights?" Ulrich asked, Deane just nodded and followed him, Ulrich lead him to an elevator,

"Ulrich, what are you doing?" Deane asked, Ulrich just remained quiet and pressed the button, the elevator whirred to life and began to descend Ulrich and Deane, Ulrich remained still as Deane looked around, the elevator stopped and the doors slowly opened, Ulrich walked out followed by Deane, Deane noticed the others facing away from him around a computer, Ulrich joined them and coughed, they nodded to him but turned around as he gestured behind them, they stood in shook as they looked at Deane who stood in the elevator, too scared to move,

"What is he doing here?" Jeremie spat, Deane flinched,

"He was exploring the factory out of boredom and was close to discovering this anyway and on top of that, he's been part of the group for 3 months, don't you think it's time? He's meant to be our friend and he's Odd and mines room mate." Ulrich simply replied, Yumi sighed,

"But Ulrich, you should of asked us first!" Yumi said, placing a hand on his shoulders,

"I know, I'm sorry." He said, he was surprised at the sound of the elevator doors re-opening and Deane stepping into it,

"Where are you going?" Ulrich called after him, Deane looked at him,

"Well it's clear I'm not welcome here!" Deane said, pointing directly at Jeremie, "We're meant to be friends but you know what, it's clear we're not friends." Deane said slamming his fist down on the button,

"Look what you did Jeremie!" Odd shot at him,

"It wasn't my fault Odd!" Jeremie replied,

"YES IT WAS JEREMIE!" Aelita spat, "You've been against being friends with him since he arrived here!" she walked to the elevator,

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked,

"I'm going to get Deane." Aelita said, she pressed the button and followed him up, the doors opened to reveal him walking down the factory,

"DEANE!" Aelita called after him, he turned around,

"Yes?" he said, still clearly annoyed,

"Ignore Jeremie, he's just very protective of our secret." Aelita said, he looked away,

"I-it's okay." Deane replied, Aelita tried looking him in the eyes,

"Deane, why have you been like, too scared to make eye contact with me? I've noticed I for a few weeks now." Aelita asked, Deane blushed and looked straight down,

"Tell me Deane?" she took his hand into hers and squeezed softly, "Please?".

He leaned into her ear and whispered something before turning away and slowly walked away, Aelita was bright red, she rubbed her cheek where Deane's breath just was, she repeated what he had just said,

"He… He likes me?" she whispered, still blushing and smiling.

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed! All reviews welcome! ~ShadowOdd**


End file.
